Mission: Kill Tony Stark
by ximaslave4youx
Summary: Tony Stark is the target for 2 agents. Their mission is to get information out of him then kill him. But there is another group of people that are out to get Stark. What happens when one of the agents falls in love with Stark? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I got this idea after I saw Get Smart and LOVED it

**Okay I got this idea after I saw Get Smart and LOVED it! Plus, I love Iron Man so yeah. Hope you like it! REVIEW! But please, no flames! It's my first fanfic!**

**(He never admitted being Iron Man in my fanfic and he's not in love with Pepper because this is **_**not **_**a Pepperony.)**

**Chapter One:**

"Agent White and Agent Anders come in," a deep voice ordered. A tall, lithe, blonde-haired girl walked into the large office and sat down along with a taller black haired man.

"Hello," Agent White greeted her deep blue eyes fierce and urgent. Agent Anders said nothing.

"We have a new mission for you," the man said.

"And what is that?" Agent Anders asked his voice deep but light with excitement.

"You must understand that this mission is very dangerous. But I trust you with the utmost respect. I believe in both of you," the mysterious man informed and stood up. His face had a large scar that went across his forehead, making him resemble Frankenstein a little. He was tall and bulky with muscles and had dark brown eyes.

"Yes, we understand," Agent White answered for both of them while Agent Anders just nodded.

"We will give you our highest quality weapons and disguises," the man said. The two agents glanced at each other and nodded eagerly. "Your mission," he continued. "Is to kill Tony Stark."

Both agents went silent with shock and stared at the man with a look that said, 'You have got to be kidding!'.

"But that's impossible!" Agent White exclaimed in her British accent.

"No, it is not. Your disguises will work very well. Agent White will be doing most of the work, because of the fact that she is a…" he paused. "She."

Agent White's mouth flew open and she quickly asked, "What are do you want me to do?"

"That will be your decision. But we need every once of information out of him, before you kill him. So that means that Agent White will have to work very hard getting close to him."

Agent White started to protest, but thought better of it, and quietly sunk down into her seat again.

"What will I do?" Agent Anders asked.

"Again, that is for you and Agent White to think of. You will think of your new disguise names and life-story. Pete will help you out with your new IDs and driver's licenses. You may go," the man said, sitting back down and going through some papers.

Agent White and Anders reluctantly got out of their seats and slowly walked out the door. They walked to a quiet place by the copier machine and silently talked about their new mission.

"So what will your disguise name be?" Agent White asked Agent Anders.

"My name will be…" he paused and ran his hand through his black hair. "James Bond," he joked.

"Oh yeah because that's so not obvious!" Agent White laughed.

"Yah, but what about if we're boyfriend and girlfriend, then we go to a dance and you get mad at me and break up with me in front of Stark and then your free for him," Agent Anders suggested.

"Absolutely brilliant Jack!" Agent White exclaimed, using her friend's real name.

"Thanks Maggie," he replied shyly.

"No problem," she smiled and showed her brilliant white and straight teeth.

"Hello!" they both turned to see Pete walking over to them with blank license plates in his hands.

"Hey Pete," they both greeted.

"Hey, Boss wants me to get these done as soon as possible. Do you have your fake names?" he asked.

"Sure. My name will be Jessica Smith," Maggie concluded.

"I'll be David Thompson," Jack said.

"Alright, and now we have to get your disguises. Follow me," Pete ordered. He had short brown hair with green eyes.

They walked past the training room and saw some other agents shooting at fake people. The 'dressing room' was exactly like a spa. It had different hair dyes and a hair cutting section.

Maggie picked up a light brown hair dye and got color contacts that made her beautiful deep blue eyes a sharp light green. She cut her hair shoulder length and got a whole new wardrobe.

Jack didn't dye his hair but got a hair cut so that his hair looked like Pierce Brosnan's. He got a new wardrobe too and also got color contacts, even though he didn't need a prescription for his eyesight.

"Now on to our weapons room," Pete said, leading them into a high tech room that he had to scan his eye to get into.

"Okay and this is one of our new weapons," Pete described a gun that has poison injected in it and when it hits a persons body, the bullet pours out the poison and cause the person's death in less than five seconds.

Maggie's eyes were drawn towards a small water-gun lookalike. "What's this?" she asked, pressing her hand up to the glass.

"Oh that!" Pete said, walking over to her with Jack right behind him. "That, is a flamethrower!" Pete exclaimed opening the glass protected the smallish gun with a 6 digit code.

He showed it to the two agents, who eagerly grabbed it and Jack pressed the trigger. A large flame shot out and Jack quickly released the trigger. Maggie smiled and added that to their 'lists of weapons' for their mission.

Once they got everything ready for their mission, Jack and Maggie went over everything about what they were about to do.

The next day, Maggie and Jack met for breakfast at a restaurant and then, set off for their task.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**A/N: Thanks SpottedHeart2646 and LadyHawke Legend for the reviews! Cough Cough the **_**only **_**reviews!! Please review! Oh my Garnet, just **_**please**_** review!! PLEASE!?**

**Chapter Two:**

"Do you see Stark?" Jack whispered in Maggie's ear.

"No, do you?" she whispered back. They were at a party banquet _for _Tony Stark. He _should _be here.

"Nah, maybe he's not coming," Jack whispered back. As if on cue, Tony Stark walked into the building, surrounded by paparazzi, security guards, and of course, women.

"How does Boss expect us to do this??" Maggie whisper-hissed.

"Just stick to the plan," Jack said. They were at the bar in the building, sipping on martinis. Jack quietly handed Maggie a small chip that she placed in the inside of her ear.

"This will be our communication devise. I can hear you speak, and you can hear me. Understand?" he asked.

"I guess," Maggie said.

"Okay," he replied. Then, he gently placed his hands on Maggie's shoulders and said with a fatherly tone, "If anything goes wrong, I'll come okay?"

"Okay, deal," she replied with a small smile. She thought of Jack more as a father, than a co-worker. They did every mission together and just had a father-daughter bond. Plus, Jack was a lot older than Maggie.

"Stark's here and he's coming our way. We have to make this seem real," Jack said, not taking his eyes off the approaching billionaire.

"Is he coming _our _way or just to the bar?" Maggie asked, afraid to turn around.

"Just to the bar. Virginia Potts is following him."

"Anyone else?" Maggie asked, quickly adding more lip gloss and fluffing her fake-brown hair.

"No, it seems she stopped following him. Shhh, he's about to sit _right _next to us," Jack whispered, widening his eyes. He smiled though and murmured, "This couldn't have gone better."

Maggie smiled as well, but quickly frowned when they were about to start their 'break up'.

"Well, maybe you could have told me that in the first place!" Maggie growled, loudly. Tony slightly cocked his head in their direction and listened, casually.

"I couldn't!" Jack said.

"Oh, you couldn't now? Then why did you tell James and Frank? Why was _I _the last to know!?" Maggie raised her voice slightly.

"Jessie, it doesn't matter!" Jack couldn't help but smile when Tony seemed even more interested now.

"Doesn't matter? Doesn't matter?! How could you even say that?"

"Like this: It doesn't matter!" he replied, grabbing Maggie's hand.

"Don't touch me!" Maggie growled, snapping her hand away from him. "It's _so_ over!" She was about to leave, but Jack put a hand on her shoulder and kept her in place. Tony was fully turned now.

"Wait honey! I'm sorry!" Jack protested, trying to keep from laughing.

"You're apologizes mean nothing! You're such a loser!" Maggie said, she smiled slightly, but immediately frowned again.

"I'm not a loser!" Jack protested.

"Hmm. You're right," she paused, apparently thinking. She grabbed her half-full martini and spilled it all over Jack's head. "Now, you're a loser!" She turned on heel and walked away from the bar. Leaving Jack and Tony alone.

"Who was that?" Tony asked, staring after the young brunette that was in the middle of the dance floor, alone.

"My girlfri-- I mean my _ex-_girlfriend," Jack replied, trying his best to keep from smiling.

"Really?" Tony sounded utterly surprised. That reaction didn't shock Jack because of the obvious age difference between the two.

"Yeah, but I'm glad it ended. She doesn't deserve me," Jack hung his head and acting terribly solemn.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. Got to go." Tony said, downing his Scotch and fading away in the mob of people.

"This is _too _easy," Jack murmured, seeing Tony offer to dance with Maggie. She eagerly accepted and then, they disappeared from sight.

Jack watched them dance for a little while and listening to their conversation. He tried to give Maggie advice, but whenever he talked, he would see her cringe. _I wasn't talking _that _loud! _Jack thought to himself, but he decided to lower his tone, especially because he was on a mission.

His phone started to ring and he took it out of his pocket. On the screen it said, Pete.

"Pete's calling," Jack murmured, clicking open his phone. He took the earpiece out of his ear so that Maggie wouldn't be bothered, and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jack. You and Maggie need to leave. Now," Pete's urgent voice whispered.

"Why?" Jack asked, looking at Maggie and Tony continuing to dance. Maggie shot a look across the floor at me, but looked back at Tony a second later.

"Because, it seems that we are not the only ones that are out to get Stark."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and they now know what we're doing, and they are trying to stop us, well I mean, they're trying to stop you."

"Hmm. So there is another group of people that are trying to kill Maggie and I, _and_ Stark?"

"Correct, but for now, you need to get out of there!" the voice said urgently.

"Okay, okay." He shut his phone and put the earpiece back in.

"Maggie we gotta go. Now," Jack raised his voice, seeing a mysterious lady walk near them and stared at them.

"Ow!" I heard her screech and she rubbed her ear

"Get away from him now!" Jack said urgently.

"Yeah, something just came up. I have to go, but it was nice talking with you! Oh can I have your number?" Jack heard her ask. They sat there for a moment and exchanged numbers.

Jack saw Maggie dart out of the building and he followed her reluctantly. He saw that lady walk up to Stark and ask him to dance. Of course, he accepted.

"I guess this isn't as easy as I thought," Jack murmured as he took one last look at the billionaire and his dancing partner.

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
